The Outlaws
by Delta IV
Summary: The Outlaws is a JSOC team during the events of 2025 of Cordis Die. They are the main Strike Force team. They then meet up with Commander Mason and help him capture Menendez. Rated M for swearing. OCs in the story, etc.
1. FOB Spectre

**Hey, so this is my first Call of Duty Fanfiction, based on the Black Ops 2 Strike Force.**

* * *

Just another day at FOB Spectre for the Lt. Commander. Word has gone out that the SDC are planning an invasion, so an inspection of the crew is needed. Admiral Hartman arrives in a VTOL to start the inspection. Lt. Commander Jason Shepherd reports.

"Lt. Commander, are you aware of the possible SDC invasion at FOB Spectre?" Hartman asks.

"Yes sir, Commander David Mason informed me about this." Jason replied.

"Good. Now let's begin with the inspection, check the CLAW."

Jason goes on his tacpad and takes control of the CLAW, he makes it walk and fires the guns.

"Everything with the CLAW checks out." Said Jason.

Hartman looks pleased. "Now check with the sentry."

"Martinez, check the sentry gun." Jason commanded.

Up on a platform are Captain Omar Martinez and Sergeant Josh Brown. Omar takes control of the sentry and fires. "Everything checks out, sir." Said Omar.

"Everyone on me!" Jason yelled.

Omar, Josh, and other JSOC members regroup with Jason.

"Good, now an ASD is coming down. Treat it as hostile."

As Hartman says that, a VTOL carrying an ASD arrives and drops off the machine.

"Open fire!" Jason yells.

The squad members open fire and destroy the ASD. Hartman smiles. "Everything seems to be in order, you're ready for the invasion. We'll send reinforcements if needed."

"Thank you, sir." Jason said.

Hartman boards his VTOL and returns to the USS Obama. Omar and Josh walk up to their squad leader. "So how about this Raul Menendez guy?" Omar asked.

"What about him?"

"What's his deal?"

"I don't know man, from what I've heard, he's got some beef with Mason. Blames his dad for some shit that I don't even know about." Said Jason.

"Should we be afraid?" Asked Josh.

"He has about two billion followers. That's probably more than China and Russia combined." Said Jason.

"We'll kick his ass anyway, so don't worry about it." Omar said. "I think we have about a few hours, hand me a cold one, will you?"

"Sure." Josh said. "Want one, sir?"

"No thanks, I'm straight edge." Jason said.

"Suit yourself, Jason." Omar said as he opens the can of beer.

Jason starts counting the ammo in his SCAR-H magazine. Everything seems to be in check. Omar sips his beer as well as Josh. VTOLs can be heard in the distance. Everyone starts getting alerted.

"The invasion has started!" One of the members yelled.

"Everybody, get ready!" Jason yelled.

Josh and Omar throw their beer away. "What do you want us to do?"

"Take that platform over there, keep watch of the sentry and make sure nobody passes." Jason yelled.

"Roger that!" Omar and Josh replied as they run up the stairs to the platform. VTOLs arrive and drop off SDC troopers. All the JSOC members start opening fire at the troopers as the invasion of FOB Spectre began.

During the invasion, several SDC troopers have made it to the platform, only to be killed by Omar. Omar then gets into a fist fight with one of the troopers. He ends it with a hit from the back of his gun and finishes him off by shooting him in the head. "Welcome to FOB Spectre, mother fucker." He said as he killed the trooper.

SDC troopers start jumping over the gate in the rear, entering FOB Spectre. "Outlaw 2-2, this is Outlaw 2-1, we have SDC forces coming in from the rear!" Jason yelled. "Keep working the sentry, Josh!" Omar yelled as he focused on SDC troopers invading from the rear gate. Jason kills a few of the troopers but runs out of ammo. He switches to his Five Seven and finishes them off. "Good shit, brother." Omar yelled.

The sentry gun is starting to get destroyed; it's taking too much fire from the SDC. "Sentry's down!" Josh yelled. "I'll take control of the other sentry!" Jason yelled as he runs towards the other sentry near a building. SDC forces start running towards Jason. "Keep these guys off of me!"

Omar and Josh lay down suppressing fire to the remaining SDC forces in the area. Jason finishes them off. "FOB Spectre is clear!" Jason yelled. SDC forces start retreating. Josh and Omar meet up with Jason near the next sentry gun.

"Good work, fellas." Said Jason as they high five each other. "So what's next on the agenda?" Josh asked.

"Whatever the Admirals have next." Jason replies.

A VTOL arrives as a Navy SEAL walks up to Jason. "Lt. Commander Shepherd, you're needed on the USS Obama; we'll give you your next objective." The SEAL said. "I'll do what needs to be done, come on boys." Jason said as he, Omar, and Josh enter the VTOL and head back to the USS Obama.

* * *

**So that's it for the first chapter. Please give it a review. I'd like to see what you think about it so far.**


	2. Shipwreck

**So here's the second chapter. Hope you like it. By the way, this is the first chapter the I start using code names. Just so everyone knows,**

**Jason = Spectre**

**Omar = Brogue**

**Josh = Maester**

* * *

"An hour ago, Tehran issued a pledge of allegiance to the SDC. China now owns the Middle East." Said Admiral Briggs. "Thank God you protected Spectre yesterday, or you'd be brushing up on your Mandarin now. Fuck it… It could be worse."

"We got trouble in Afghanistan. The Russian foreign minister's in Kabul negotiating a peace treaty with the Afghan president." David Mason says as he opens the globe map. "Problem is, Central Intelligence intercepted an assassination order directed by Raul Menendez himself." The map shows a freighter in Singapore. "This freighter's jam packed with Dong-Feng hypersonic cruise missiles. Mach 7 capable. One strike could take out any of our aircraft carriers, including the Obama. The missiles will be delivered to these destroyers, coated with carbon nanotubes, rendering them invisible to our satellites. That's why Harper had to get this footage the old fashioned way! SDC plan to launch these missiles in Iran."

Briggs takes over. "That's right boys, Iran. Now, I got enough problems. I don't need Persia being SDC's bitch."

"Keppel terminal's primary defense is a single Dong Feng missile, located in the central hub. You will be equipped with HPM explosives. High Powered Microwave bursts to scramble the missile's guidance system. The east and west perimeter is flanked by free electron lasers, supercharged beams able to take out any short range missile. We need these down to take out the freighter." He takes down the free electron lasers. "Your portable hacking modules will reprogram their targeting systems to fry them in their own juice. When their defenses are down, you call up the Kraken and we airstrike the freighter."

The mission was simple, take out the missiles before they launch them to Iran. The SEALs arrive in Black Hawks. "Ten seconds." One of the soldiers said. "Approaching the insertion point."

"Kick the ropes. Prep to deploy."

"Here we go!"

"All Eagles out the door." Jason commanded as they rope down to the freighter. "Go! Go! Go!"

All of the soldiers rope down and start proceeding to each insertion point but are pinned down by SDC forces.

"On my lead!" Jason yells.

Jason, Omar, and Josh take point and run through a garage to the first insertion point. "Hey, Spectre, Maester, watch my back!" Omar yells.

Omar starts planting the hacking module as Jason and Josh take care of the SDC forces running towards them. "I'll update you on completion; just don't let these fuckers destroy it!"

"Got you covered, Brogue." Josh yells. More SDC troopers run towards the Outlaw team. Jason runs to Omar's side and assists him from the front while Josh takes care of the rear. The hacking module completes, one of the lasers is down. "First laser defense site is under our control. Hacking complete, moving up."

The teams start running to the next insertion point when they meet with an enemy CLAW. "Yo, we got an enemy CLAW." Omar yells. "'Nade's out!" Jason switches to his grenade launcher attachment and shoots at the CLAW, the CLAW is destroyed. "I got this one." Josh yells.

"You know the drill, Brogue, we'll watch over Maester." Jason yells.

SEALs start running past the Outlaws. "Outlaw 2-1, this is Viking 3-1, we'll move up to the next insertion point."

"Roger that. Good luck out there."

The SEALs start pushing through as Jason and Omar lay down suppressing fire. Josh just planted the hacking module. MQ-27 Dragonfires start swarming the team. "We got enemy quads!" Omar yells. As Josh fires at the SDC forces swarming at them, Jason and Omar take care of the quads. The quads are destroyed and the hacking module has completed. "Good shit guys." Jason yells. "Let's go meet up with Viking 3."

They leave the truck and head for the final insertion point. They had to jump over large crates to get to the final point. The last point seems to be an Anti-air battery. They run up to see that Viking 3 was just killed off by SDC troopers and their quads. "Sending reinforcements to your AO." Section says over the transmitter. Jason takes out the troopers as Omar and Josh take out the quads. There was one more in the area, Jason hits him with the back of his gun, pulls out his Five Seven and shoots him. "I got the final insertion point." He says as he plants the hacking module. More SDC troopers arrive and get killed by the Outlaws.

An ASD arrives to assist them as the SDC troopers start swarming the team. They are then taken out by the reinforcements sent by David Mason. The module hits completion. "My air is clear. Easy Rhino on the approach." "Target Vee Eye Dee." Soldiers say. "Brogue, call for the Strike." Jason says.

Omar goes on his tacpad and controls the missile sent by Kraken and aims it towards the freighter. Just seconds, the missile hits the freighter and destroys it. "Confirmed hit, ship is down. Mission objective achieved, move to extract."

The LZ was where the Outlaws arrived at the beginning of the mission. "We had about nine minutes." Omar said. "Only took us seven."

"Damn straight." Said Jason.

A Black Hawk arrives to pick up the teams and takes them back to the Obama.

"That was one for the books, Mason." Said Admiral Briggs. The team waits for their next objective.


	3. Second Chance

Another JSOC Strike Force has taken control of Quads to take out SDC and the Mujahideen in Afghanistan, saving the Afghan president and Russian foreign minister. The Outlaws await their next objective.

"Russia's foreign minister has officially denounced the SDC, and has declared it a belligerent threat to the peace and stability of the civilized world!" Admiral Briggs said as the room lets out a slight cheer. "If they had smoked him in Afghanistan, today the world would look a lot different. This is the beginning of the end of the SDC, people. You keep this up, and they will be finished."

Commander David Mason opens a map of Yemen. "An hour ago, agent Farid in the Yemen archipelago got intel that one of the world's foremost experts in Celerium technology is being held captive at a local village." Briggs interrupts. "The brains downstairs haven't been able to crack the Celerium device that we recovered from Myanmar. This scientist is our best shot."

Mason takes over. "Our HVI is being held in the Haghier Mountains, on the northwestern peninsula of Socotra. He could be in any one of these compounds. Wherever he is, the place will be swarming with insurgents."

"This is a textbook snatch and grab. We got to do this fucking quick." Said Admiral Briggs.

"Once you've scaled the cliffs, we'll carpet the place with tear gas. Sweep the area until you locate the HVI. Leave no stone unturned." Said Mason.

"Once you hit paydirt, you call up the Kraken and Commander Mason will handle the extraction."

"You got it, Admiral. Once I get the signal, hang tight until I arrive."

"This egghead scientist could be our only chance at cracking the Celerium device. Let's go get him."

Just hours later, the Outlaws, along with other groups arrive at the island. Some appeared from helicopters, some appeared in Zodiacs, and the Outlaws were climbing from the walls.

"POTUS Level 1 OP is approved. High Value Individual extraction is a go. Remember, we need them alive. Tear gas deployed in the AO – Civilian presence minimized. Let's make this quick." Section said over the transmitter.

The Outlaws start climbing the rocks and made it to the surface of the village. Civilians are seen running away. "You heard Mason, let's make this quick. Viking 4-1, this is Outlaw 2-1, sweep the area for the HVI, we'll look on the other side." Said Jason.

"Copy that, Spectre." The leader of Viking 4 replied.

"Brogue, Maester, let's move."

They run through a construction site, that building could be where the HVI is being held. Omar runs inside while Jason and Josh regroup behind him. "The HVI ain't here." Omar said.

"Negative ID on the HVI in this one, moving up to the next."

Jason notices a house with a tunnel under it. "Maester, check the tunnel under the building, Brogue, stay with me, let's go."

Josh runs to the tunnel. A few insurgents meet with him but are then killed by Josh. Jason and Omar run inside the building and kill the insurgents inside. "The HVI isn't in here. Moving to the next building."

Viking 4 has no luck as well. "Move to the next building. We couldn't find the HVI."

Josh runs inside the building to meet Jason and Omar. "No luck, Spectre." He said.

"Damn it! Alright, let's move on to that one over there." Jason points to a building with a giant hole in it. They leave the house and run to the other side of that building, it's the only way they could get inside. They run up the stairs and kill the insurgents. Still no HVI.

"Viking 4-1, this is Outlaw 2-1, what's your status, over?" Nothing but static is heard. "Shit, they're probably dead."

"There's only one more building, the HVI's bound to be in there." Said Omar.

"You're right, let's go."

The Outlaws leave the building and run to the next. They had to run past a cliff until they made it to the next building. They run inside and clear the building, they were holding a woman hostage. "Are you Chloe Lynch?" Jason asks.

"Who are you?" She asks.

"US Navy SEALs, we're here to get you out." Jason said as he cuts the rope. Jason then hands Chloe his Five Seven. "Alright, Section, what's the plan?"

"Get to the VTOL, we're getting you out, Chloe." Section said over the transmitter.

"Let's go!" Jason yells as they leave the building and head to the extraction point. They continue to take out the insugents. Chloe doing the same. They make it to the black smoke, a VTOL shows up. Jason jumps on a rock and continues to shoot at the Insurgents while Chloe jumps on, then Josh, then Omar. Omar grabs Jason's hand and gets him onto the VTOL. "All Eagles on board – Full head count!"

The VTOL returns to the Obama.


	4. Dispatch

A picture of SDC Chairman Tian Zhao is shown.

"This whack job has been juicing his boys to invade Russia. China has lost control and they've asked for our help." Said Admiral Briggs. "Now just five minutes ago, I was on the phone with the President. She called it. We're gonna take him out."

Mason takes over. "Killing Zhao will deal a massive blow to Menendez's plan to start an all out war between America and SDC. We just got intel that Zhao will be airborne somewhere around Islamabad tomorrow afternoon. We don't have pinpoint, so you'll split into teams of 4. It's boots on ground, old school. Target Zhao's VTOL, tag him and bag him. Don't miss."

Admiral Briggs walks up to Mason. "Good luck, Commander. This is it. You have to take out Zhao before SDC camps out in Moscow. You fuck it up, and our military supremacy is just a wet dream."

Briggs leaves the briefing room, Mason walks up to Jason. "Commander Shepherd, I know you guys won't fail, I know you did this in your past missions, but bring your A-game."

"I know the mission, Mason." Said Jason.

Just a few hours later, the teams arrive in Peshawar, Pakistan. They see the SDC's VTOLs, one of them carrying Zhao.

"I've got visuals on enemy VTOLs." Said one of the Navy SEALs.

"Hurry it up, we only got one shot at this." Said Jason as he, Omar, and Josh pull out a SMAW and lock on to the VTOLs.

"Rocket out!"

All three missiles have hit the VTOLs and all come crashing down. "Kraken, good impact on target, Zhao's VTOL is coming down."

"Good copy. Push to the crash site and ensure General Zhao is KIA." Said Section over the transmitter.

"Roger that, moving." Said Jason as the group starts moving in war torn Peshawar. Debris and tipped over trucks are everywhere. SDC troopers are around and start firing at the team. Jason hides behind a truck, one of the troopers checks behind the truck. Only to be killed by Jason and his Five Seven.

On the other side of the truck, just a few steps away is an enemy sentry gun. The sentry opens fire as Josh rushes to a destroyed car. "Anyone got an EMP grenade?!" He yells.

Omar throws an EMP grenade towards the sentry. It's turned off for the time being. "Maester, we're Oscar Mike, let's go." Jason yells.

The Outlaws continues to rush through the town, killing any SDC trooper in sight, evading the turret before it comes back online. They're almost near the VTOL, just a mile away. However they meet with enemy ASDs. "We got enemy ASDs!" Omar yelled.

The trio takes cover inside or behind buildings, and ASD goes inside. Omar kicks it back and shoots it right in the eye. One ASD is down. Josh shoots out an entire magazine on one of the ASDs, destroying it. Omar and Jason do the same. All of the ASDs are down. There are sentry guns covering the VTOL, making sure nobody passes.

"Fuck it, I got an idea." Said Omar.

"Lay it down, brother." Said Jason.

"Spectre, you and Maester will distract the sentries while I cut a wire, it should disable the sentries. It's our best chance at killing Zhao!"

"I'll get the other. Maester, on me, let's go!"

Jason and Josh run towards the sentry guns, just missing the bullets. As Omar rushes to one of the Sentries and cuts the wire, disabling the turret. Josh throws an EMP grenade and Jason cuts the wire to disable the sentry.

"Plant the network intruder! It will disable the VTOLs defenses!" Jason yelled.

Josh plants the intruder and start firing at the SDC troopers trying to swarm them. However they fail. Just a minute later, the intruder finishes. Jason walks up to the VTOL as the door opens, revealing Zhao, he takes the shot and kills Zhao.

"Zhao's dead." Said Jason. "Brogue, take a picture, send it to Admiral Briggs."

Omar walks up to Zhao's dead body and takes the picture.

"Copy. Ensure photos and site exploitation are complete and move to extraction site." Said Section. A VTOL arrives to pick up the Outlaws and takes them back to the Obama.

"That's what I like to see. Fucking textbook." Said Admiral Briggs.

David Mason walks up to Jason. "Good work out there, Commander Shepherd. Your work on the Obama is done. We're sending you to Los Angeles."

"Fair enough, Section." Said Jason. "Load up boys; we're getting our asses transported to the City of Angles."


	5. Cordis Die

**This and the last chapter will be Jason's Point of view, just so everyone knows.**

* * *

**Jason's P.O.V.**

* * *

Let me tell you what happened yesterday. After my team was finished in Yemen, extracting Chloe from the Cordis Die Insurgents, Mason's team was sent to capture Menendez. Farid was our CIA mole. However he failed when he himself tried to kill Menendez. He had the chance to not blow his cover and kill Mike Harper, but now he's dead. After that huge fight, they've finally captured Menendez. They take him back to the Obama for interrogation. However his mercs attacked the ship and he compromised Salazar. He escaped and the Obama was nearly destroyed until Briggs turned the security back on and our new friends at China took out the drones, saving the Obama.

Right now we see drones just flying over LA. Not only that, but Cordis Die mercenaries are swarming around the city with their drones. Something tells me that we're almost fucked.

"Hey, Spectre." Omar said. "We gotta move, if we start killing, these bastards will be too busy with us and not bother with the President."

I forgot that the President was around, Omar's plan was crazy, but it could work.

"Roger that, Brogue. Get Maester and we'll get moving."

"Maester, it's time, let's go!"

Josh picks up his Type 25 and we start heading downtown. We meet up with the LAPD who are currently under fire by Cordis Die.

"Navy SEALs!" One of them yells. "Thank God you're here; we've been under fire for 12 minutes!"

"Don't worry, we got you covered." I said.

We start opening fire at the mercenaries. Just managing to kill them all. "We're good, let's move up!"

A group of quads arrive and kill some of the cops. Omar just loses it and just shoots around in the air, just somehow killing all the quads. "Damn quads." He said. We continue to move downtown where we met with some Marines and a few other cops.

The mercs start firing RPGs at us. A marine sniper takes them all out. "Good shooting!" I yell to him. He gives a thumbs up back to me. We continue to fire at the mercs until they've finally been cleared. We start running up to where a truck holding the French president just miles away is being fired at.

We start firing from behind the mercs to catch their attention; however most of them are still firing at the truck. Buildings just start to tip over, just barely. We continue to fire until multiple RPGs start hitting a building, causing it to fall over. The building is destroyed and we're all just down from the blast.

"Spectre! Wake up man!"

I can't hear much.

"Spectre! Brogue! Get up!"

It was Josh, he seems to be up from the blast first. We regain consciousness and get up. "What happened?" I asked.

"There were trucks to get the VIPs out of here, Section is in a fighter plane."

Sure enough we look above us to see fighter jets chasing after drones. We see them getting destroyed while Mason presses the eject button and ejects from the jet. He parachutes and lands just a few miles away.

"Let's go meet up with him" I said.

We start running and go inside a truck. We drive around until we finally meet up with Mason and Harper.

"That was some crazy shit, Mason." I said walking up to him.

"Thanks. I see you guys are still around." He replied.

"Damn straight. What's next?"

"We find out where Menendez is located, I'll decide his fate."

"Fair enough, what should we do until then?"

"We sit on our asses and wait for someone to pick us up." Said Harper. I chuckle.

And that's what we do. Luckily the President is safe.


	6. Judgement Day

**Jason's P.O.V.**

* * *

We're in a joint operation with US Army Rangers. We're currently inside a VTOL putting on Wingpacks. We're about to jump.

"10 seconds!"

We're just getting ready to jump. "This better be worth it." Omar yelled.

"Green light! Go! Go! Go!"

"I'll see you on the other side!" I yell.

Rangers start to jump and then we do the same. We had to evade other VTOLs in the way. Then we had to evade exploding missiles. The shrapnel alone can kill. We continue to fall until we've finally reached the ground of Haiti. Josh and I land perfectly but Omar hits a wall. We rush to make sure he's alright. Sure enough he is. I help him up and run towards the building with two destroyed CLAWs in front of it.

We see David Mason rushing inside so we join him inside what appears to be an office. We run up the stairs and kill the mercs over a catwalk. Providing Mason to move up. We go back downstairs to follow him. "This way, downstairs!" Mason yells.

The door opens and we start shooting at the Mercs inside, and we move up. We move through another office as we are still fired at by mercenaries. We take them out and continue to move up. We start running through what appears to be a factory supplied with CLAW units. We run through the catwalk as David hacks an ASD to support. More mercs and ASDs show up and start taking fire from the rest of us. I let out most of a clip while being supported by our new ASD. The ASD is destroyed.

"Keep moving! Broadcast room's just ahead!" He yells as we move up. We take out more mercenaries until we've made it to the Broadcast room. There are enemy quads so we take them out while Josh and Harper provide suppressing fire to the mercs. We then run up to the server room to try and stop the broadcast. It's no use. The broadcast appears on the screens.

"…opulence is sinful, and we all pay for it." Said Menendez. "Los Angeles was the flagship of their absurd materialism, so I destroyed it." "I'm locked out, can you hack into the system?" Mason asked. I nod no.

"They thought I wanted to kill the President. Madame President, I could have buried you a million times over… no… I wanted you to see it, to feel what it's like. Today two billion people exist in abject misery, tyrannized by war."

"He's going to attack New York. We got to stop it!"

Drones are flying around New York until they are seen getting destroyed in the air. "What the fuck?"

"Madame President, your war machines are no more. Your military is crippled. You cannot stop us now. Cordis Die, rise, and strike while they are down. Strike now, and strike deep." The transmission ends.

"Alright, let's move out." Said Mason.

"Section! We got a body. One of ours, He's been stripped of his uniform and kit." Said one of the Army Rangers as they were looking at a dead body.

"Wait, don't move him!" Mason yells.

It was too late, he was rigged to explode when he moved. One of the Rangers landed on Mason, motionless. He gets him off and gets back up. "Section, this is SE2. We're monitoring multiple explosions across the facility."

"It's Menendez, he's trying to cover his escape." Said Mason. "All stations this net. All check points detain anyone attempting to leave the AO… Even those in uniform.

"Section, we're heading out. I'll see you on the other side." I said.

"Good luck, Spectre."

I signal the other Outlaws to follow me to get out of that building. We've run into a room filled with mercenaries. Josh looks for a window, breaks it, and hangs a rope around it. "We're getting out of here!" He yells. He leaves, then Omar, then myself. "Well, shit, Spectre. Looks like we just disobeyed orders." Said Omar.

"Check point 4, we have unidentified persons approaching." Said one of the Rangers. "Halt! Hands up drop your weapons."

"We're Americans, take it easy." It sounded like Menendez!

"Orders are no one passes. Stop where you are!"

"Relax. We're on the same team."

"Shit, what was that about?" Josh asked.

"Menendez is at check point 4. Any unit, this is Outlaw 2-1, push check point 4 to my HUD." I yelled.

We start running to check point 4, we try to open the door. We hear gunshots. Menendez has killed the Rangers inside. "Shit!" Omar yelled.

"Now what do we do?" Josh asked.

"Looks like we play the waiting game." I say.

Just a few minutes later, multiple Rangers and VTOLs regroup with us. Check point 4's door opens, it's Mason, and he has Menendez!

"Hey, how about some help over here." Harper said.

Josh rushes to Harper's aide. "Later Section."

Mason hands me Menendez to cuff. "I will see you one year from now. Study Ulysses… and be ready." Said Menendez.

As I was about to place a cloth over Menendez's neck. "No." Said Mason. "He's just a sad old man talking to himself. Let him talk."

To be honest, I was disappointed, but those were the orders. I take Menendez into the VTOL. "Looks like this shit is done." Said Omar.

"I'm not sure. But first we have to place this man in jail." I said.

Omar nods as the door closes and we're up in the air. "Hey, how about we go to the bar when this is done."

I smile. "I can drink to that."


End file.
